


I Remember

by AngelaTommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Annoying, Character Death, Cute, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Funny, Heartbreaking, M/M, Moving On, Sad Ending, Suicide, Unrequited Love, Wonderful, annoyed, drunk, ignoring, louis and harry are interns at a comedy website, obsessed, obsessive - Freeform, ok just fucking read it alright, short funny vids, there young, they make sketches together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaTommo/pseuds/AngelaTommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry met as interns for a comedy website.</p><p>15 Years is a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> ok so basically let me explain 
> 
> harry and Louis are comedy writers/actors for a website and they do short cute lil funny videos as there internship and like Louis meets harry but harry is really obsessive and annoying and whatever and he's in love with Louis but Louis don't love harry nope noooo no he thinks hes anooying but like one night changes that shit and shit gets real shots are fired okay so u better read that shit and I guess its sad or whatever idk but its also a pretty sad like aw cute but also aw nooooo *tear* get it?

Fifteen years was a long time.  
Louis strolled along down the concrete path and observed the sky. It was bright blue. He pursed his lips in contemplation. Too bright.  
At the ripe age of 19, he first walked into the office as the new, young intern.  
“Just pick a desk anywhere, everyone’s really friendly,” his new boss, Liam, said to him. Louis smiled and nodded naively.   
“Cool, thanks!” he said, and Liam retreated into his own office.  
Louis looked around and took a deep breath in. There were two desks open. One next to an incredibly tall, thin guy, and one across from a guy with curly brown hair and from the looks of it- a shit load of tattoos. He didn’t really want to sit next to the tall guy, on account of him feeling insecure about being a bit shorter than he would have liked.  
“Hey, Lou!” said a familiar voice. He turned to see his good friend Niall, who had got him the job there in the first place. He stood up to give him a hug in greeting.  
“Welcome to your new job!” he said with a tone of excitement.  
“Thanks Niall,” he said, “And thanks for getting me the job in the first place.”  
“No problem, that’s what friends are for,” he said, as any friend would.  
Louis smiled and looked around the office.  
“Cool office here,” he said naturally.  
“Yeah, for sure,” he responded, “I think you’ll really like working here. These are your kind of people.”  
“Yeah, thanks again-oh, ZAYN!”  
“Hey man!” Louis' friend Zayn called from across the room. The two met with a hi-five.  
“We’re stoked to have you here,” Zayn said.  
“I’m stoked to be here!”  
“Yeah, man. We’ll catch up later, work to do!”  
Zayn took off for his desk near the front area.  
“Lou, take this desk,” Niall said, gesturing to the chair behind his.  
Good, Louis thought, It’s not next to the tall guy.  
He set his stuff down on the desk and looked over to the guy sitting across from him.  
This relationship with Harry… how did it start again? Louis couldn’t even remember. He remembered making a couple videos with the guy. He even remembered talking to Zayn about a guy he hooked up with at some bar and felt insecure with Harry overhearing him.  
Louis thought it may have started with a practical joke. Louis tying his shoes together, Louis thinking it was funny and saying “Haha, fuck you” and Harry taking unnecessary offense to the statement. Yeah, that’s definitely when it started.   
Harry then started trying to impress Louis, copying him, lying to him, doing whatever. It just escalated from there, from bragging about imaginary beers to threatening with guns. From just asking out to dinner once to a constant, day-to-day irritation—slapping, stalking, etc. Louis should have gotten a restraining order at some point. But something kept him from doing so. Some unknown feeling that still to the day, Louis didn’t know.   
He couldn’t even recall every single memory that he had with Harry. There were so many unfathomably insane memories it was hard to just pinpoint a single one. Sometimes he’d remember little bits of one, or another.  
He remembered the first time he got drunk with Harry. Louis didn’t quite remember the circumstances of them being at the bar together, but Harry was pretty wasted, and so was Louis. It was in a bar across town from Harry's apartment, so Louis, in a drunken stupor, offered Harry a place to stay for the night. Harry, naturally, agreed.  
Louis opened the door to his apartment after fumbling with the keys for a good three minutes. The two of them were laughing together for some reason. Louis wasn’t usually so friendly with Harry, but the alcohol did factor in.  
When they got into the apartment, arms crossed over each other’s shoulders to support their walking, they stopped laughing. The two of them looked at one other, the remnants of their laughter leaving their mouths. They smiled at each other warmly. Then, for some odd reason, they kissed. It wasn’t one person kissing the other, it was a kiss that happened mutually.  
Louis collapsed with Harry onto the couch, and they laughed at their clumsiness, and continued kissing. Even though he was drunk, Louis vividly remembered the feeling of Harry’s hair between his fingers, Harry’s breath mixing with his between their mouths, and Harry’s hands travelling from Louis' neck to his arms to his chest, under his shirt and to his back. He remembered the way Harry said that he had wanted this for so long, and the way they had fallen asleep on the couch, Louis holding Harry close to him, his nose pressed into the crook between Harry’s neck and shoulder. He remembered the way he silently cried onto Harry’s skin, knowing that Harry would never remember that moment. He remembered getting up in the morning before Harry, putting a blanket over him, and holding him for that a long moment and whispering three little words into his ear before kissing his lips one last time.  
Louis sighed, thinking about it. He remembered every detail of the night fully, even though what was probably around nine years had passed since. Sometimes he wondered how things would have been different if Harry had remembered. Louis observed his face in an evaporating puddle on the sidewalk that was the remains of a long storm. A deep frown line creased between his eyebrows from all those years of frustration. He rubbed it with his index finger contemplatively.  
When Louis moved, he expected Harry to come with him. When he didn’t, Louis wasn’t sure how to react. Part of him wanted to go back. But he didn’t. To the day, he still felt a profound regret for the decision.  
The last time he had spoken to Harry must have been three years ago- two years after he moved. The year he got a girl pregnant and married her in a frenzy of panic. Harry had called him every single day, and Louis told him to stop calling.  
We can’t talk anymore, Harry.  
Why not?  
Because it’s not healthy.  
Not healthy?  
You need to meet new people. Forget about me.  
Forget…? Louis?  
I’m sorry. I have to go.  
Wait, Louis!  
Louis hung up painfully. Every day, when Harry would call, Louis had the urge to abandon her and his son and go live with Harry, and return to the warped state of normality he had lived in for ten years. But that would be unfair to them.  
When Louis' wife abandoned him with their son, he couldn’t help but laugh at the irony. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t go back to New York with his son and be with Harry. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t do a lot of things.  
Two months ago, Louis got a call from Niall, and he heard the news. He didn’t react, just merely hung up the phone on him.  
Yeah, fifteen years was a long time.  
“Hey, I’m Louis,” he said, reaching his hand out to the man he’d be sitting across from, “I’m the new guy.”  
“Louis?” the fellow repeated.  
“Yeah.”  
“Oh, nice to meet you. I’m Harry.”  
“Nice to meet you too. I’m sure it’ll be a pleasure working with you.”  
“Yeah, me too.”  
They nodded at each other, and Louis sat at his new desk.  
Such a long time.  
Louis didn’t have to wonder why Harry did what he did. The only thing Louis was amazed at was how long Harry had actually lasted. Selfish, Louis knew. Selfishly true. Of course, Louis also wondered why Harry hadn’t taken the other option and just went after him.  
So many regrets.  
He stood in front of the headstone. All it read was Harry Styles February 01, 1994 – August 05, 2022. There was no eulogy. It was too modest a headstone. Louis looked at it and wondered why lost souls had to be represented for the rest of time by just a rock in the ground. He sat in front of the grave, his arms wrapped around his knees.  
“Hey Harry,” he said, trying to reach him,   
It was too nice a day for this.  
“So they said they found this in your house,” Louis pulled a folded up envelope out of his pocket, “It’s addressed to me. I haven’t opened it yet. I don’t know if I want to yet.”  
Louis rubbed the envelope under the grooves of his thumbs.  
“My kid’s hanging out with Zayn right now. I kind of wanted to spend a day alone with my best frie-,” Louis choked up a bit, “My best friend.”  
“ You’d like him, I think. Get along with him. I tell him stories about you all the time. How you had 4 nipples and all the other cool stuff you could do. He thinks you’re pretty sick. I wish you could have met him.”  
A bird chirped somewhere.  
“I named him after you, I hope you don’t mind.”  
The wind rustled Louis hair, and he smiled a bit, feeling like Harry was responding. Louis then was quiet for a little while.  
“I…” Louis said, “I wish that I could go back and get you. Save you.”  
Louis closed his eyes painfully and a few tears fell from them.  
“I’d say fix you, but,” Louis smiled sadly, tears still dripping from his blue eyes, “there was nothing wrong with you.”  
Silence passed between him and the wind again.  
“I loved you, I promise. Even though I didn’t act like it. I really did. I wish I had told you. At least, when you were awake. Maybe things wouldn’t have turned out like this.”  
Louis closed his eyes and tried to picture Harry's face.  
“I’m sorry, Harry. I’m really sorry.”  
Louis sat there for a couple hours in silence until the sun was deep behind the buildings of the city.  
\--  
When Louis had gotten back to his house and tucked little Harry into his bed, he sat on the couch and pulled the envelope out of his pocket. He smelled it, trying to catch one of Harry's scents. He took his time in opening it, trying to soak in every feeling.  
On the inside there was a folded piece of notebook paper. Louis unfolded it and read it slowly, trying to picture it in Harry’s voice. He couldn’t.  
I remember, it read, I remember.  
As well as one other thing:  
Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I HOPE U UNDERSTOOD HOPPE U GOOD HOPE U OK HOPE U HAVE A GOOD DAY WOW THAT RHYMED I GOTTA WRITE THAT DOWN 
> 
> harry ded sry bout it


End file.
